Instinct
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Sequel to Primal. Huey and Caesar face off with the prospect of having to abandon all hope when new complications come into play.


A/N- I do not own any of these characters. However, this story is completely mine and if you'd like to do something based off it, you'll have to ask. Thanks.

This story contains everything from Primal: rape, incestic rape, slash, and the other colorful themes. If you're just clicking into this story, you will have to read the previous story to understand what is going on. If you don't like the themes, then don't read it.

This story is dedicated to **Kira Kei Jinx**, my beloved sister and my good friend **Word Salad aka The Gilded One**.

Now, let the second half of my nympho story begin.

Enjoy. Love, Sai-Chan.

* * *

The TV screen glowed with yet another report of an outbreak of P-Ice overdoses and tortured looking corpses. Reporters stated that hospital still hadn't worked out a counterbalance to the effects and had no way of treating the withdrawal other then hospitalization. Police had no leads on where the drug was coming from, although they had arrested several dealers in possession of the liquid. Scientists were still searching for answers as to what made the drug so addictive, but had come up short every time. Anyone with information was urged to come forward so that production could cease and those addicted could be treated. The same things they'd been reporting for months, ever since a woman's body had been discovered raped and murdered in the mansion of famous rapper Thugnificent; the place where the craze began.

This report was lost on deaf ears in a small apartment in a rundown section of town. Two boys lay tangled in a mound of sheets, one drunkenly staring at the opposing wall and the other reading a novel in the dim glow of the tube. Around them, wrappers of snacks and empty cans of soda littered the floor. Blood stained the rug, along with spilt drink. Claw marks ran down the walls, shaping twisted patterns in the plaster that highly resembled spider webs. A crate of tubes was laying open near the bed the two were resting on, a syringe dripping an almost clear liquid onto the ground. Several first aid kits were stacked up in the corner. One of them was open and missing it's tape bandages.

The roll that was missing was laying next to Huey, most of it wrapped around his forearms and stomach. Blood was beginning to soak through where his lover's teeth had nearly ripped chunks of skin out. He glanced down from his book and let out a sigh. Carefully, he began to unwrap the wounds and check to see if infection had set in yet.

His body was covered in fading and fresh bruises and scars. Bite marks so deep the shape of the teeth could be made out. Scratches that deformed body parts. Blows that turned all colors of the rainbow. Some that needed stitches he'd never get, others that had healed, eventually. All contaminated with a drug that caused violent tremors and mind numbing addictions. All swollen and painful. All future permanent scars that would discolor his skin. All caused by his little brother in bouts of what few would call passion.

A flash of darkened black eyes whipped through the boy's mind and he shivered as he tended to his bleeding wounds from just a few hours earlier. Those eyes, they'd haunt him forever, he knew. That deranged expression that towered over him right before the pain rocketed through his body. That look would forever be in his dreams. There was no questioning that fact. Yet, he forced his fear down as he refastened the bandages about his waist. Fear would get him nowhere in his situation, especially since he could feel his brother beginning to stir. His body tensed as those eyes drifted away from the wall and up towards him. There was no wild rage lurking behind them, no wicked desire that had yet to be filled. Just blood shot, tired looking orbs that blinked as they took in Huey's appearance and the fact that the two of them were snuggled up together.

Almost instantly, Riley jerked back, his body twisting around and away from contact with the other. The reaction was done in jerky, disconnected motions that bore a resemblance to being highly under the influence. Once they were apart, however, the anger and shock dripped away. Huey watched as it did, knowing better then to move towards or away from him. He knew that look, that expression. His brother blinked, moaned, rubbed his head, and collapsed forward. His body quivered and shook, his hands clawing into the sheets. Everything had been peaceful and perfect, as they so rarely were nowadays, but now, it came crashing down. Faster then it had the day before, or the day before that, he saw that sweeping devastation wash into the full face of the teen before him. There was a whine, a cough, and Huey was already fixing up the next syringe. He did it with the exacting skill of a professional. Before that deathlike voice echoed out, requesting the needle, the poison, he'd stuck the point into his brother's neck and injected it. In it coursed, rushing into the soiled blood that ran through the younger's body. Riley's eyes glazed over, all movement stopped, and Huey felt the air thickening as it always did. His body tightened from head to toe, desperately trying to urge him to run away and escape this time. The potential infection, however, was nothing compared to the over rationality of the revolutionary's brain. He stayed where he was, dropping the syringe back on top of the case full of tubes.

There was a flash of movement. Then his body was laid out flat on the bed, a hand wrapped fully around his throat and the other locked at his waist. Riley's body pinned him down flat, the drugs flooding into his systems and utterly ripping away the calmness that had so gracefully settled over him in the past few hours. His eyes glistened with all sorts of perverse emotions as he licked his lips, gazing down at the shaking form of his brother. Try as he might, Huey couldn't rid himself of the initial jolt of fear he received when that face leered down at him through his brother's. Those eyes, narrowed to points, those teeth, so sharp, and that smile, so evil. He saw it frozen in time once more in the second it was paused over him. It took in it's prey and he took in his predator. The moment seared the older boy down to his soul as if Riley had just run a burning hot stake into his stomach and given it a good, hearty twist. The next thing he knew, that face was soften as the eyes closed and those lips locked down on his own.

The kiss was nothing short of painful on Huey's end. His mouth was full of blood, his air being cut off completely. The hand at his throat tightened as the tongue inside his mouth moved over his own and licked everything. The kiss lasted only seconds. Then Riley's mouth descended upon his neck and a rush of pain shot through his body. A cry echoed out, muffled only because the air was scare and his eyes were beginning to roll back into his skull. He felt that wet tongue dancing over a new wound, lapping up the blood like an animal. The hand at his waist gripped his broken flesh, digging in deeply. Huey's breaths escaped in shallow pants, broken by whimpers as his brother caressed his face and bit at his collar bone. The passion this should've held was blocked by the overwhelming fear of what this was building towards. Months of this, thousands of repetitions of this routine could never prepare his body for what was coming as he felt his pants being ripped from his body. His brother tugged off his own jeans, his tongue dancing over the older's chest, directly over his racing heartbeat. There was no gentle pause. There was no lube. There was nothing but a low growl and two hands grasping his bleeding neck.

Huey was penetrated as Riley's eyes flashed with desperation. Need over shadowed the longing to make this union pleasant. Every drop of compassion vanished in the blink of an eye. The kisses turned into slaps across the face and screaming that roared down at the revolutionary as his body convulsed. Black spots jumped to his vision as he cried out and clawed at the hands choking him. Spit ran down his chin as Riley pumped harder and harder into him, his eyes livid with the drug that possessed him so. Nothing helped. Huey's head crashed to the side as one hand collided with it. Then the thug slammed his hands down around the other's head and breathed deeply over him. The sound was inhumane and ran over Huey's skin quite like sand paper. He gasped and sputtered, gripping at his freed neck as he was violated over and over and over and over. His body contorted itself, his back arching, and his heels digging into the mattress and sheets. Heat flushed to the surface right before Riley let out a cry and came inside his brother. In a second, he shook and fell on top of the boy who was in near tears from having been so defiled.

There was a long moment in which neither of them moved. Huey shivered and shook, his body aching painfully as he felt the first tears roll down his blackened cheeks. His hands still found his brother's shoulders and squeezed him as forcibly as he could manage considering. Riley lay limp in his arms, panting from whatever delusion had filled his eyes that time. Their sticky bodies remained together until the older drew in a sharp intake of breath and eased himself apart from the other. Riley laid on the sheets as though death had come early. The fact that his eyes were beginning to contract a look of desperation, however, said he hadn't. Thus, Huey shakily slipped off the bed and went over to one of the boxes against the far wall. He gathered up an arm full of bags and carried it back to the bed. He dropped them down before retreating to a corner near the first aid kits. Ignoring the burning sensation in his lower half, he began to bandage his neck and waist. It was long until he heard Riley whining and then stuffing his face with the junk food provided. The food would give Huey some time to heal and force the trauma back down with the rest of it.

Such was how his life had been for the past few months. The addiction had forced him and his loved ones from their home. They'd searched for a place to set up and establish the plan they'd set out to do. A few weeks had trickled by, a blur of nothing but ravishing rapes and vicious hungers. Then Caesar, his beloved Caesar, had discovered a P-Ice dealer willing to go into business with the clown. They'd found a one bedroom apartment and set up root there. Both of the older boys had landed separate jobs at different shops. The revolutionary worked nights whereas the clown worked days. Whomever wasn't working was at the mercy of the terribly addicted Riley. They had to keep his hungers quelled or else they'd be forced to face off with either an enraged animal or watch as the youngest of them coughed up black blood as he slipped into blindness and a dark world of miserable death. One had to be with him at all times, they knew this. They'd figured out the hard way that they had to switch out every now and then. In the beginning, to spare his love the agony of the rapes and altering personalities of the thug, Huey had been the only person to hold his brother tight. A few days after deciding to do so, however, had nearly bled him to death simply from the actions the deranged side of his brother took to be foreplay. Infection had almost set in and they'd almost been forced to abandon the plan altogether. Thus, they'd agreed to switch out shifts, as if this was just some routine babysitting gig.

Being subject to a mixture of rape, attack, and conversation with Riley, of course, was anything but some routine babysitting gig. Huey's idea of weaning him off the drugs had worked miracles in ways that shouldn't of been possible. Once the desire to administer lustful vengeance and gorge himself to the point of being unable to bend his waist, the youngest was almost normal. He could hold a conversation or play games and even recalled a lot from the past. Yes, there were times when all he did was stare at the wall with a semi dead stare as the drugs ate away at his subconscious. There were even times when he'd sob and shake and beg for the drug right after having had it administered. His dependancy on the drug was worsening everyday, the withdrawal symptoms kicking in much faster. Yet, when none of that was happening, Huey could see his little brother in that washed out face with it's tired eyes and shaking body. He could speak to him and get a response in the voice he'd grown up with. He could cuddle with him or bicker with him and things were almost like they were before that awful party that had landed them where they were. It had worked. It had all worked, when it should of all just fallen apart, when he should've just walked away and given up. Something inside Riley had clicked and there was that coy smile, that snide laugh. Huey hadn't been able to walk away. He'd just hugged him and held him and thanked his lucky stars he hadn't just let his baby brother diminish into utter nothingness.

That wasn't to say things were going smoothly and they were out of the woods. As far as he could tell, the worse was just around the bend. He could see it coming, although he didn't know if Caesar was aware. Riley was becoming tolerant to the drug. That was the desired effect, as it rid him of the crippling withdrawal and desperation and need for the drug every five minutes. The problem was, if the tolerance continued to grow at the rate it was, Riley would eventually need it more then just every few hours. Then he'd need more then just one vile. That was the way drugs worked, Huey knew. The problem was, this was an untested, unstable, unknown drug, a scientifically concentrated substance. How much of it could be administered before an overdose overwhelmed the thug's systems and he died anyways? Huey hadn't really thought about that when he'd packed up and left town. He'd considered it, but had figured he'd deal with the problem when it came time to deal with it. The prospect of dealing with it face on was looming in the near future, he could tell, from that afternoon. He had no idea what to do about it, except to wait there and hope he would have time to speak with his beloved about possible solutions.

For now, he just dumped some cleansing solutions over his wounds and gritted his teeth as the chemicals burned through the bits of P-Ice that might have been floating in his bloodstream. He could hear Riley eating through the junk food and knew it would be only a matter of time before he'd be normal and looking for some company. In three hours, Caesar would be home from his job at the gas station. Thus, he reasoned, he only needed to wait three hours before he was able to start brainstorming ideas as to what to do with his brother's new condition. Glancing at the bed, he prayed three hours would be long enough. As selfish as it was, he didn't want to go another round with that beast. He wanted to switch with Caesar before it was too late and those furious emotions erupted from the depths of his churning soul.

Swallowing hard, Huey leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. A shudder snaked it's way down his spine as he heard foot steps approaching. His body went tense as fingers touched his cheeks and raised his face up. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He found himself face to face with his brother. Riley was crouched down in front of him, looking at him with serious, deep brown eyes. His stomach was lightly curved, which meant he was probably approaching normalcy. Huey felt a light smile crossing his face right before those lips locked in on his.

This kiss was not like before. There was no monster driving this embrace. This was simply the lack of moral values and failure to understand of the concept of the boundaries of brotherly love. Riley had lost all those in the first few bouts of withdrawal and addiction. Now, months into it, he was completely devoid of them. When he wanted to show his affection for his brother, he didn't punch him in the arm or call him his homie like he used to. Instead, he held him like that, grabbing at his shirt with both hands, and kissed him full on. Their tongues slid over one another's, the younger pushing deeper and deeper and harder and harder. The only reason Huey didn't pull back was because that last time he had, he'd woken up with a three inch hole in his leg from where Riley had bitten him in outrage. Of course, the kiss was beautifully executed and Huey felt heat rising to his cheeks as his brother fell into his arms and wrapped his legs about his waist. They kissed for several minutes until Riley pulled back slightly and licked his lips. The older merely blinked, fighting back the blush that threatened to destroy his sanity.

" Hey, Huey," he greeted him in a familiar tone of voice. The revolutionary muttered a hello, resting his head against the other's shoulder as the blood rushed to his face, " Can you read me that book ya got the other day?"

Huey jerked his head up at that request, shock drowning out whatever other feelings had been inside him a second beforehand. This wasn't an unreasonable request nor was it an abnormal one. For years, he'd been asked to read excerpts from books to his brother, if only because Riley despised reading. Since the first withdrawal, they'd learned that his vision was badly impaired, therefore rendering it impossible to begin with. No, that wasn't where the shock came from. It originated from that fact that the older brother had read the book in question to the younger only the day before. Riley didn't remember the event in the least. His expression said that much.

His memory was waning with the drugs.

From the get go, Huey had noted a problem with Riley's memory. The first few days, he'd been unable to recall anything beyond the party that had ended with him in the state he was in nowadays. Eventually, it had returned in bits and pieces, to the point it was nearly complete. Some tidbits still eluded him, but the revolutionary had assumed time would fill those blank spots in. Unfortunately, it appeared that the chemicals that created P-Ice were consistently eating away at least that part of his brain. Certain events had already been wiped clean from the thug's thoughts and his short term memory was filled with gaps in which huge chunks of information vanished. Such as the book. Huey stared at him as he tilted his head and waited for an answer. There was no recollection whatsoever in his full face. Nevertheless, he agreed and watched as his brother scrambled to fetch the book. He came back and settled himself in the other's lap, resting his head against his shoulder and waiting.

Slowly, Huey began to read the words as he vaguely wondered how long he had until his brother forgot everything that had ever been in his life. How long until he forgot who he was and simply ceased to be the person the older had risked so much to save? Or could he possibly find a way to counter that too? He figured he ought to run it by his beloved as he read the story to his brother, who clapped and booed in turn to the events. Just as he had the first time he'd heard the story. The actions were painful to Huey, who struggled through it anyways.

* * *

By the time the story had come to an end, Huey's throat was dry and his voice was shot. Riley was beginning to get restless, playing with his brother's shirt in a somewhat disconnected sort of way. The locks on the front door echoed out, clanging open, right as the older snapped the book shut and announced it was over. Moving Riley to the bed and tossing the book down, Huey quickly left and went over to his love for a tender embrace and the comfort only that boy could bring him. As soon as he saw those wide honey eyes in that dark face, however, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Caesar clicked the locks shut and stood there, breathing deep and looking around as if expecting the place to suddenly catch fire. Huey moved forward. Before he could, though, his love grasped his hands and stared him straight in the eyes with those deep, soulful eyes of his.

" Huey, we have a problem. And yea', it's about Riley. Things just got a hell of a lot worse," as he said it, they heard a moaning growl. Neither acknowledged it as Caesar handed Huey the newspaper for the day. He pointed to the headline as Huey's eyes widened to twice their size when he read it, " Your brother killed someone. At that party. They found a _body_, Huey, and they're looking for Riley,"

There was no time to register what had been said, however. The next second, a scream tore out from the bedroom. Riley's scream. Both had spun around just in time to see the youngest one collapse to the ground after apparently trying to get up. His eyes rolled back into his skull, his nails dragging along the wood, as a choking cry echoed out. At once, both sprang into motion. Huey ran to his brother's side whereas Caesar snatched up the nearest vile of that nearly clear liquid. He stuck the needle in, withdrew the poison, and jammed the point down into the convulsing boy's neck. He pushed the stopper all the way down, then jerked it back out. The convulsions quieted as Riley's eyes began to darken where he laid staring up at the two of them. Both were beginning to stand when the beast rose up in a fit of fury.

Riley grabbed Caesar's ankle and ripped it out from under him. The clown screeched as he was slammed into the floor, a hand cracking him upside the head so hard, blood spat from his mouth. His eyes went blank as Huey screamed and attempted to save his love from what he knew was coming. He didn't get very far. The thug grabbed his arm and nearly tore it from it's socket as he threw him across the room. Huey crashed into the opposing wall with a shriek, his back roaring with fire. Everything from his neck to his knees burned as he struggled in vain to get to his feet in time. Before his very eyes, it unfolded. The one sight he'd never wanted to see in his days. The rape of his beloved.

In less then three movements, Riley had Caesar's pants down to his knees. There was no foreplay between the two of them. The beast grabbed his neck with both hands and shoved himself inside the Brooklyn boy's ass. The clown's body lurched to the violent motion, his body limp and the blood rushing out faster and faster. Huey inched closer still, as fast as he dared, as tears rushed to the surface. The sheer ruthlessness in his brother's eyes as he panted and gasped over the lifeless body of his victim was frightening in the same way a murder was frightening. The pumping grew faster and faster as the breaths came out sharper and sharper, Riley's eyes beginning to glaze over as the lust washed out of his body. Caesar's head rolled on his shoulders as his body was jerked upwards as his violator came. Just as Huey managed to get close enough to touch, the youngest collapsed in a flushed rush onto his beloved's body. The horror of it made Huey's hands shake as he reached out and touched the soft skin of his love's face. He gazed down at that bloodied face before he leaned down and laid a gentle, quick kiss on his lips. Any longer, any more passion, and he wasn't sure how Riley would react. That initial jealousy had yet to fade. In this state, it was just plain dangerous.

Looking down at those two, Huey knew they needed a new plan.


End file.
